TFPRID: There's Something About You II
by Aili-chan
Summary: Sequel to "TFRID: There's Something about you". Things start to go difficult when all bounty hunters and Cons old and new ones start to appear in Grown city. And Steeljaw has amnesia about what has happened since he was arrested in Cybertron, but there's one person he hasn't forgotten; Elena. The truth has its ways to come out to the light. SteeljawxOC. T rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, guys. Here starts a sequel to "There's something about you" This will be totally different compared to Season 2.5 and 3, Plus I'm still unsure will it be M or T rated. But so far I go with T for now. This first Chapter turns out bigger then I expected, but I hope you enjoy.

**Let's Roll Out! **

* * *

Elena passed through the ground bridge to it's setting coordinates; Griffin Rock. It's been a while now since she has been there. Last time she remembers Rescue team got new hidden base where they could train future Rescue Bots. They already get use it also. When Bumblebee came there he said it's much better than their base, which he has point because it's scrapyard. Elena smiled a bit for the memory. But it soon fades away.

The reason why she came to Griffin Rock was that, well... she wanted to avoid Team Bee for while. Ever since 'Decepticon island' case, Elena hasn't smiled much. She knew that others will soon ask questions what was wrong and she simply didn't want to answer those question. Because she feared what they will say. So, maybe going to Griffin Rock would let them know she is okay and that they will leave her alone. That's at least what she hopes so.

The ground bridge took near the fire station, where the Rescue team is and where Burns family live. She mostly came there, because she simply didn't want to scare anyone in the harbor, even if everyone in Griffin Rock already knew they are protected by alien robots. But now she simply wasn't into meet all the people of Griffin Rock. She walked to the Fire Station and by the look of it, the Team seems to be at work. Or that's what she thought, usually, bots spend time in an underground room, where they hold their stuff and ground bridge to their training base.

She knocked on the door just in case. She waited for a while, knowing the either Cody, youngest of Burns was either in control center or outside as well. Well, for that she got an answer when she spotted him coming back with his flying skateboard.

"Elena!" he said while setting off his skateboard and went to hug her. Elena was like part of the family and in more ways than one. The Burns family were dear friends in Elena's childhood when she and her papa lived in Griffin Rock after he left the military lab. And after that fateful day when she lost her papa and she was declared dead, she hasn't gone to Griffin Rock in long while, until one day Ratchet located energy signal in Griffin Rock. Elena was taken along with the mission because she knew the place. Of course, she tried to be unnoticed, but in the end chief Burns did recognize her and learned that she was now with alien robots, but that part he didn't tell to his children until Rescue bots came. During that time Elena became like another big sister to Cody. One that listened, when others were busy with work.

"I decided to come and say 'Hi'," Elena said. She didn't show her sad look to him. Luckily, for been the daughter of Prime, she has learned just a little bit how to control emotions. Not mention all those years to been locked out from others in Cybertron. "How is everyone?"

"Father is still working with Ace, but they should come soon if there's nothing else to be worried. Servo is inside." Cody said.

"And others?"

"Oh right. You don't know yet."

"Know what?" she asked. Right then a police car came and from it came out an older man in police uniform, before police car transformed into Rescue bot.

"Elena? I didn't know you were coming?" Chief Burns said before came forward and also hugged her.

"Surprise..." she said.

"It's been long since you have been here." Ace reminded. "Were you occupied with something."

"If by 'occupied' you mean helping Bumblebee and his team with their mission along with my dad, yes."

"So, how things are with them." Chief Burns asked.

"They're okay. Mission...completed." Elena said, getting a bit sad while saying the last words. All three remained a bit quiet on her behavior. Been father of four kids, Chief Charlie Burns could tell something was bothering her. He even could tell when she tried to be unnoticed, the reason she did so was because she didn't want to get others in danger and for good reason, because she witnessed her father's death and was proclaimed to be dead, so those bad guys wouldn't find her or hurt anyone who knew her. But he could tell whatever was troubling her now, was something else.

"So, um...when will others come?"Elena asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about Graham and Dani, but I'll check on Cane."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Dad, I think she doesn't know," Cody said.

"Know what?"

"I see." Chief Burns said. "Let me explain…"

* * *

Elena was surprised to hear that there's another place that knows their existence. A city called Faxian in Hong Kong, China. Also, that Rescue team has expanded their working area. Boulder and Graham are in Northwest building an Autobot/human community, Dani and Blade are with Quickshadow and Hightide in Faxian, China and Heatwave and Kane are training new Rescue Bots in training station. And most importantly, thanks to groundbridge the team can come and go to say 'Hi' when they want. Which she understand perfectly because when she lived in Autobot base with the ground bridge the distance didn't matter she even get to go to the beach in tropical areas, go to Broadway in New York, try hot springs and watch cherry blossoms while eating sushi in Japan or study local history in Greece or Rome. Ah, good old days.

"So...what was like in there?" Elena asked while eating lunch with Cody and Chief Burns.

"It was like a future city. Everything was high-tech there." Cody explained.

"Well, I always thought east could be ahead of time," Elena said. "I wonder where they have heard about bots."

"I'm not sure. I thought you might know something." Chief Burns said.

"Well...back then father and others went patrol different places, but they mostly hold their vehicle modes and remained out of sight," Elena said. "But then again, PeaceStar went somewhere once in a while when she was alive."

"You think she could have been there?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be possible, but she died five years before I became Star Supreme. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"She showed up to me once and told me that she was in a way living through her Star elements."

"You think she might have also been in contact in Faxian?" Cody asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess only one way to find it out is by going to visit there myself."

"Well, as a daughter of Optimus Prime, it could be good for you to go see it." Chief Burn said.

"Like some short diplomatic visit?" Elena chuckled.

"It would be great," said Cody. "Others will be glad to see you again. Since we haven't seen you a long time."

"Well, I...We have been...occupied," said Elena looking sad. Chief Burns noticed it again. Something is bothering her. Even Cody noticed it but didn't say anything. Like any dog Servo noticed Elena feeling down and came to rest his head on her knees, while she started to pet him.

"Well, how about if you rest now and maybe tomorrow You and Cody would go there to say Hi Dani, Blades, and others."

"Noble, dad. I call Frankie if she comes too," said Cody and gets up to make a call.

"A ground bridge trip to Faixan, fun," said Elena.

* * *

In night time, while Elena has already gone to sleep, Cody and Chief Burns called to others. In this Kane, Heatwave, Graham, and Boulder came to the Station to talk. Dani and Blades were in video chat to talk just in case. Cody and Chief Burns explained their worries about Elena.

"So, you believe something happened to her, during that time when she was with Bee's team?" stated Heatwave.

"Well, I won't be surprised. By what she and two of her Stars had said when they visited here they might have ended up facing a horrible Cybertronian criminal."

"Oh yeah. What is the worst crime in Cybertron?" asked Kane.

"We're robots, Take your pick," said Heatwave.

"Well, maybe it wasn't just one criminal," said Boulder.

"A group of mean criminals?" Blades said through video chat.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Graham said. "By what we know of Elena she has faced worse."

"It's true. She tried to remain unnoticed when she was hiding by those guys who killed her father," said Dani.

"Not to mention an army of Decepticons." added Blades.

"So, it may not be about a dangerous case with giant robot criminals. What then?" asked Kane.

"Well, by how I saw it, She seemed to be depressed by something else," said Chief Burns.

"By what I saw, she placed her hand on a silver bracelet that she had. As if she got it somewhere or from someone," said Cody.

"Maybe she got a boyfriend." joked Kane.

"Should she then be happy, not sad?" asked Graham.

"Okay, good point."

"We are not sure what is going on, but maybe Cody is right and bracelet has something to do with it." said chief Burns.

"So, what we do?" asked Dani.

"Let's try not to push her. Since she wants to go see the new area for bots, she may get calm down and relax," explained Chief Burns.

"And then we ask the questions," Kane suggested.

"We won't force her. Whatever troubles her, could be either serious just to her." Heatwave reminded.

"Did Bee told why?" asked Blades.

"No, he hasn't even called. Maybe he doesn't even know what's wrong with her," said Cody.

"I could try to call Optimus and ask," said Heatwave.

"It's good to try, but we're not sure if he is aware what's going on," said Graham.

"So, it's up to the trip to Faixa," said Kane.

And they all agreed.

* * *

Next day, Elena, Cody, and Frankie pass through the ground bridge to the training center. Even Frankie hugged Elena when she saw her. Greene family also are good friends with Elena. Dr. Greene even worked with her father while they lived in Griffin Rock. Cody explained the situation to Frankie and she agreed to help.

While in the Training center, Elena had a chance to say Hi to Graham, Boulder, Kane, and Heatwave. With Graham, it was simply a hug, also with Boulder, except he lifts her up while hugging her. With Kane it's… different. Elena always asks has he behaved and he then says something back and this keeps going on until one of them makes armlock over the head and mess the hair. That usually was Elena. And that won't be a surprise. Kane became to her like a big brother, since she lost hers. But since they both were kind of same age, which why they tried to find out which one was the older one, which why this is their own way to say 'Hi'. With Heatwave it was all formal since she was the daughter of Optimus Prime and he was… Heatwave. The four, of course, told her what they have been doing now and she simply smiled to them by hearing that they had been well, even if the separation was a bit rough to them. None them, however, didn't dare to ask how she was, because they didn't want to depress her on… whatever was with her. Heatwave has however decided to call Optimus and ask if he has noticed this strange behavior on his daughter and does he know why.

After that, Elena, Cody, and Frankie passed through the ground bridge and got to Faxian. In another side, there was Dani, Blades, Quickshadow, Hightide and Dr. Meili Szeto expecting them. Elena, of course, went to greet her friends first. Dani and Blades were hugging her first, while Quickshadow and Hightide greeted her formally. After that, she was introduced to Dr. Szeto.

"It's an honor to have you here," she said while greeted her.

"I'm actually surprised to be here. I never knew about this," admitted Elena.

"I understand. She never got the chance to tell you," Dr. Szeto said.

"She? You mean PeaceStar?"

"She came once here when there was one fight between Autobots and Decepticons," Dr. Szeto explained. "She did her very best to protect us from impacts of the fight. After that, she and Optimus had come to secure our city of any possible attacks and she learned many things from our culture while she teaches us different ways to use technology."

"So, because of her you are the High-tech city middle of Hong Kong." chuckled Elena.

"PeaceStar only taught us the basics, while we improvised on to building from them useful machines. Mostly she showed how to make something without harming nature and our ecosystem."

"Balance between nature and tech. Impressive."

"We thought that too when we got here," said Dani.

"We are also so popular," said Blades.

"I can guess that," said Elena, while notice kids playing with rescue bot action figures. If bots are so popular here and PeaceStar was one who taught them, what would her father be?

"PeaceStar told about you in her last visit. We're sorry that she is gone," Dr. Szeto said.

"It kind of was my fault," admitted Elena sadly.

"I don't think you're one to blame," Dr. Szeto said. "While she visited here, she told she won't probably live long and after she died, your father Optimus Prime told us what happened. After that, he came to check us one in a while, until you returned back to Cybertron."

"Well, it sure was pretty, but Earth has something else compared to that. No offense," said Elena looking at bots.

"None taken. This is indeed something else compared to Cybertron," said QuickShadow.

"There may not be any seas of rusts, but these earth oceans are such an experience for this old sea-bot," said Hightide. Elena giggled on that.

"Oh, you should see this place. Did you know there's an Opera of us?" said Blades.

"No, I didn't," said Elena sounding a bit awkward.

"Trust us, this place is epic," said Frankie and took Elena by her hand and took her to the town square. Meanwhile, others followed behind.

* * *

While showing the town others tried to look if Elena was feeling sad just so to know what was depressing her. But so far she has enjoyed the tour. She even finds lovely local dresses and she even got some. When people get to meet her they got all excited, when they learned that she is the daughter of Optimus Prime and Star Supreme.

"She doesn't look so depressed." Blades said while local kids were asking questions from Elena while Dr. Szeto translated to her.

"Well, as the daughter of Prime, she probably has learned to control her emotions," said Quickshadow.

"We haven't mentioned anything about the mission Bumblebee and his team had finished," said Cody. "It looks like it has to be about it."

"And Bracelet." Blades reminded.

"We are not sure about that if it has something to do with it," Quickshadow said. "It could be a gift from an old friend or she brought it herself."

"Guys, look," Frankie said and pointed on where Elena was with kids and Dr. Szeto. For some reason, Elena looked sad and hold her hand on the bracelet. Kids looked bit worried if they had hurt her feelings, but then Elena just smiled a bit and said something while Dr. Szeto translated to them. Kids looked bit worried, but then the youngest one gave a flower to Elena, which she accepted it and gave hug to her.

When kids went to continue their own activities, Elena talked something with Dr. Szeto and went somewhere while Dr. Szeto went to others.

"What happened?" Dani asked.

"I'm not sure myself. But when I translated one question to her, she got sad." Dr. Szeto explained.

"Sad?" Frankie asked.

"What was the question?" Cody asked.

"About her bracelet. One asked where she got it." Dr. Szeto told. "When kids thought they had upset her, she just smiled and said that she got it from someone."

They looked at each other. It is about the bracelet. Now the question is who gave it to her and what happened that made her sad about it.

"I don't see any other choice than asking her the truth," Quickshadow said.

"But we still need to be careful. If we do it wrong, she probably won't tell us."Cody asked.

"Maybe if she is somewhere calm then we could talk to her." Blades said.

"Usually Elena gets calm in the forest. Is there one here?" Dani asked.

"Well, the only forest is far from here, but I think we have another way," said.

* * *

In one building, showed Elena one machine connected to a huge room.

"So, let me get this straight. Someone rests here like in MRI but instead taking pictures of your brain it creates a holographic view of what is in the mind." Elena asked.

"The idea came when PeaceStar told us how Stars managed to heal the bots mind without damaging the mind itself," explain.

"Yeah. But during the war enemy used it the same method for their own good." Elena reminded.

"Which why in this you don't need to go into someone's mind. People can enter the room and experience what happens in someone mind without actually causing any harm."

"You mean if someone has like nightmare problems, all he needs is rest here and someone just goes into the mind room to see how serious it is," Frankie asked.

"And by right settings, the one in the room could be seen or not seen. But he won't get harmed there." explained.

"We should have done that to Kane when he had Gremlin problem," Dani mumbled.

"Well, 's machine worked well too," Elena said.

"Gram and I got that for weeks after Kane." Dani reminded.

"Yeah. Till I used my Star mind healing power on you. Do you know how stressful it was to be scare during the whole operation?" Elena reminded also.

"Has it been tested yet?" Cody asked.

"We made few test-runs ourselves and few times some patients with sleeping problems. It has worked well and the patients have healed from their sleeping problems."

"How about you try, Elena?" Frankie suggested.

"I don't know…" Elena hesitated.

"You don't need to worry about us seeing something personal. By Professional secrecy, the monitors only show your brainwave activity and well being on those who are inside." reassured. "Basically, only those who are inside the room are able to see what's inside the mind."

"Well, in that case…" Elena said and decided to try.

She rests down on the bed which moved into the machine, which started to scan her head.

"Okay, Elena. I need you to relax and close your eyes." suggested professionally.

"Try to take a nap, for example," Dani suggested.

While Elena was trying to rest, Dani signs Cady and Frankie to get inside the room.

The room is empty and dark. You couldn't actually see anything when the door was closed. However, soon the room got active and around them started to appear lovely view of the beautiful garden in the night time. It was like from the fairy tale with lovely pavilion and lake. There were cherry blossom trees from where small petals started to fly off

"I'm not surprised that she like this," Frankie confirms.

"Well, she likes outdoors." Cody reminded.

They walked a while until they spot Elena close to the lake. She was wearing a white summer dress. She walks close to the river. While walking she looks on the bracelet. Cody and Frankie tried to follow without been noticed. While following they started to hear her sing.

They knew she had a good singing voice. Back then when there was a singing contest in Griffin Rock, they all expected her to enter, but she didn't bother. She arrived just middle of it, when Dr. Greene's machine Tone-o- Tuner made everyone to sing, even bots. Luckily, they managed to stop it before it started to cause serious damage. Even if Frankie did win fairly, after the contest she asked Elena to come up and sing too. She sure made everyone's hearts melt.

**_"Far longer than forever  
_****_I hold you in my heart  
_****_It's almost like you're here with me  
_****_Although we're far apart"_**

She came to the bridge which would lead the other side where there were lots of trees from where someone started to appear. Kids move close to who comes there. There came someone who looked like a wolf. And he was singing too. Probably in her mind.

"_**Far longer than forever  
**__**As constant as the Star  
**__**I close my eyes  
**__**and I am where you are"**_

Kids sure knew Elena likes wolves. But seeing one as a Cybertronian robot was new. Is he really existing or just Elena's imagination? It was hard to say, so they decided to watch more.

"_**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
**__**we have an unshakeable bond"**_

Elena walks through the bridge to another side.

"_**destined to last for the lifetime  
**__**and beyond."**_

Once on the other side, Elena turned to her robot form. This also surprised kids. Sure, she has shown up as a robot when Velgroxs came and tried to invade Griffin Rock. It sure surprised everyone. But this is a totally new design.

"_**Far longer than forever"**_

"_**Far longer than forever"**_

"_**I swear that I'll be true"**_

"_**I swear that I'll be true"**_

"_**I made an everlasting vow  
**__**to find my way to you"**_

Elena walked close to the wolf-like mech while he offers his hand for her. Which she accepts and spins her around and closes to his arms.

"_**Far longer than forever  
**__**Like no love ever known  
**__**and with your love  
**__**I'll never be alone"**_

When she turns around to face him. She was about to move close to kiss him, but she soon stops and moves away from him.

"_**Far longer than forever"**_

She looks at him smiling a bit while she turns back to human with tears in her eyes.

"_**much stronger than forever"**_

He moves also a bit further before he vanishes.

"_**and with your love  
**__**I'll never be alone"**_

Elena looks down on the bracelet before holding it close. Then she sighs before speaking a clear voice.

"I know you're there."

Realizing that they were busted, Cody and Frankie came out from their hideout. Seeing their guilty face, Elena knew she couldn't blame them. They obviously had noticed her acting strange and wanted to find out why. She obviously isn't good to hide her emotions like her father.

"So… what was that all about?" Frankie asked first.

"First of all, does everyone else know?" Elena asked.

"That you look sad and desperate, all rescue team," Cody answered.

"minus, mine family," Frankie added.

Elena sighs and pinches between her eyes. Well, it's better to tell someone else. And Cody and Frankie are good listeners. She was their babysitter when back then before became Cybertronian.

"You have to promise then, not to tell others."

"Not even my dad?" Coby asked worriedly.

"Okay, maybe to him if he asks, but try to make it gently. I'm so far glad my dad handle this calmly. But I fear others won't take it well."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Let's just say I, red riding hood fell in love with the big bad wolf."

Kids were first unsure what she meant until they realize it.

"Is he a bad guy?" Frankie asked.

"No!... I mean kinda… but only because he had bad experience…"

"What you mean?" Cody asked.

Elena and sits down to the grass. "It happened when I left the High Council in Cybertron. He was back then studying when it was in the news. However, things started to change a lot. Rules became strict and unfair. He already had a feeling something was up in High council. So, he started to cause rebellion and used Subsonics on it. Sadly, he was arrested and he managed to see the true color of the High Council and they treat us Stars. So, when Prisonship crash-landed to Earth, he escaped. And he decided to take over this planet."

"That's when he became a big bad wolf, right." Frankie guessed.

"Bee and his team never manage to catch him and he even started his own pack. But he wanted to get a chance to talk with me. I wasn't into it, but one time I was captured by him and..."

"Captured? Are you sure you didn't get Stockholm-syndrome?"

"Frankie…"

"That's one reason I don't want talk about this," Elena said and was about get up and leave.

"No, wait. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Cody said. Elena sighed again and sits back.

"I wasn't thinking of falling in love with him. I even tried to escape, but he managed to catch me and I always expected worse to happen, but… he always so nice to me. And he even confessed that he never blamed me on what happened in Cybertron...and he said he loved me…" Elena said while tears started to appear in her eyes.

Kids now knew why she was sad. She feared everyone would say bad things about her or that she was crazy.

"So… what happened to him?" Cody asked.

"He got arrested along with other criminals. He will be sent back to prison in Cybertron."

"And the bracelet?" Frankie asked.

"When I was a captured, there were other criminals who wanted payback for getting arrested. I once ended up a fight and I got to hit by big time until he came and stop it. He picked me up to get me to safety. After that incident he made this bracelet to know where I was or what condition I was."

In this, Elena was trying her best not to cry.

"I never had a chance to say him that I loved him back."

In this Cody and Frankie moved close to her and hugged her. She has been through a lot. Elena hugged back while started to cry.

* * *

After some time, Cody and Frankie came out and Elena woke up. When Dani asked what happened, Cody and Frankie said that they can tell, because the promise not to.

"Can you at least tell is it serious?" she asked.

They looked on Elena who shows okay fine sign.

"Let's just say it's a sad drama that needs to get over with." Frankie invented.

Dani looked confused while Elena chuckled on that. Even if it was true, it sounded so funny.

Right then, Dani's com-link alarmed.

"_Guys, We got something?"_

"What's wrong, Blades?"

"Something landed near the coast. Hightide is on his way there now."

" …"

"Having a view of it," she informed. In the screen appeared how Hightide picks something from the ocean that looks like escape-pod. Elena then thought saw something.

"Can you zoom bit?" she asked.

After doing so, Elena recognized it's from Alchemor's Prisonship.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** And here we start it. Who could be in the escape pod? Song from Swan Princess "Far Longer Than forever"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi, Guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to continue this. Believe me, I have tried to continue this, but every time it was either writer's block or that I have been **WAYY** busy. There have been many things going on in my life first I get a job, then I don't, then my parents go for a vacation and I stay home alone with my sisters, then one my sister's get winter depression and I feel like I'm getting some of it. I'm also now on work... well, more like part-time work and I'm mostly booked the next couple of weeks because of this time of the year. So, it's hard to say...

Anyhow... here the next chapter. There isn't much of Steeljaw yet, but let's say other come aware What's going on.

**Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

It wasn't easy, but the Rescue team in Faxian managed to bring escape pod into Doctor Szeto's lab. There was no doubt that it is a Cybertronian escape pod. It not only had an Autobot logo if also data code from which ship it came.

"It's indeed from Alchemor," Quickshadow confirms.

"What's so special about that?" Dani asked.

"Alchemor is a Prison-ship," Elena answered. "It crash-landed to earth and many prisoners got free."

"The one you told us?" Frankie asked.

"Didn't you told that Bee and his team managed to capture all of them," Cody asked.

"I think so. But my dad and others went with it back to Cyber…" Elena said before some reason stopped.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"Can you see who is inside?" Elena asked.

"We could try." Doctor Szeto said. "Thanks to advanced techniques from PeaceStar we have upgraded x-ray to see even under any metal, including living robots."

The machine was luckily small enough to hold on the hand and see what was inside. It showed that there was one small and one big bot inside.

"Open it," Elena said once seeing what was there.

"Really? Is it safe?" Blades asked.

"There's Star inside."

That was enough reason to open the pod. It took some time, but they managed to open the escape pod letting out worn-off cryo gas when one small figure collapses down to the floor. Elena recognized quickly who she is.

"PeaceStar!"

Elena went quickly to check her condition.

"Is she…" Cody asked.

"She is alive," Elena informed. "But she needs medical attention," she said before noticing Star-watch and activated to turn her into human form. "This should help out doctors to heal her."

"Was that all?" Frankie asked.

"No. There's another one. But I rather release him somewhere else which doesn't have humans, just in case."

"Will the training Academy do? We haven't got new students yet and we have med bay ready just in case." Cody suggested.

"Not to mention well secured if there's a bad guy inside."

"Why you had to say that, Dani?" Blades complained.

"It would do. Quickshadow, will you help us?"

"As you wish," she said and went to help Blades to move the pod to the Groundbridge.

"Doctor, let me know when Peace recovers," Elena asked.

"We take good care of her." Doctor Szeto secured.

* * *

Back in the Rescue training Academy, Boulder was checking the pod while Heatwave was feeling uneasy.

"Let me get this right. This escape pod came from Prisonship called Alchemor. Which Optimus was taking back to Cyberton with his team and you already find out there was Star inside, but still one Bot." Heatwave asked.

"Yes," Elena confirmed.

"Well, now things get worried," Kane said.

"What you mean?" Cody asked.

"I have tried call Optimus many times already, but he won't answer," Heatwave told.

Elena was feeling more worried. First, escape pod from Alchemor now no answer from her father. Was Alchemor attacked? Well, considering that PeaceStar was in escape pod it means all this happened close to the Cyberton.

Elena decided to use Star connection to see what happened. In the connection, everything looked so calm. There was Star Tower's interior and Peace and Strength talking to Burn before they activated Spacebridge. Peace and Strength went through it and they arrived into Alchemor. There they arrived quickly to Optimus and others to explain something. But soon alarms went on and everything started to go fast. The last thing she saw clearly was when PeaceStar went to escape pod. But then she turns around to face Optimus, who spoke to the Bot who was inside the pod. _"Find my daughter and protect her."_ In this pod closed and launched to space. But then something was shocking the pod before all went black.

"I got it open," Boulder informed.

Elena looks up to see the pod cracked open before something fell down from it. Everyone was surprised about that, but what she saw shocked her.

"Steeljaw!"

Everyone wasn't sure how to react when Elena runs to the bot that resembles a wolf. Cody and Frankie looked concerned by his condition because they already knew about him and what he means to Elena. But the question is how others will react?

* * *

It didn't take long before Steeljaw was resting in the training center's medical bay. Boulder was checking the monitors for the readings. According to him, there was lots of damage, but not serious ones. It will take some time to wake up and know the true damage result. You know, if he can walk or if something is broke. Chase was giving some help, while others were hallway waiting.

"Who is the big bad wolf? OW!" Kane asked jokingly, before Elena slap behind his head.

"You know him, Elena?" Chief Burns asked.

"I have an important question. Is he a Decepticon?" Heatwave asked. Since one visit of Bumblebee and Sideswipe, they were aware of what Bee was doing. Also, Optimus did mention he was helping there too. So, yeah, they know about that Decepticons are now known as criminals.

Elena stood quiet while felt everyone looking at her. It was so tense now. At one point she couldn't take it and left the room. Dani and Kane tried to call her back, but Chief Burns stopped them. He may not know all, but he was certain she will tell when she is ready.

Elena runs to the outside of the training center. She stopped close the fake tree which holds the power panel and hologram cover. She looks up to the sky, like trying to find answers, but she knew it is impossible. Everything seemed so complicated. She feared to tell them the truth. Cody and Frankie did understand her, but what about others. What if they start to ask Bee and his team? What then they say?

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She tried her best not to cry, but soon she collapsed and started to cry aloud. She didn't know what to do now.

Then she heard close whining. She looked up and noticed Servo whining worried. Like any dog, even Servo could sense something was wrong with her and he wishes to cheer her up. Elena dried her tears before she hugged Servo.

"You won't think I'm going crazy, Servo?" Elena asked. Servo leans his head on her knees. For him, it means I'm here to listen.

"Whoever said you are crazy?"

Elena looks up and finds Chief Burns with Cody, Chase, and Heatwave near her.

"I know, you said I can tell dad, but I think it's best if you explain to him," Cody said.

Elena sighs before starts. "Yes, he is Decepticon"

"There's "But" coming…" Chief Burns guessed before anything.

"He was convicted as one because he tried to start a rebellion against High Council and their strict rules."

"How strict we are talking here?" Chief Burns asked.

"Let's say that what Chase did as Mayor is nothing compare to them."

"Did they cut power to save money? One way streets with ten miles per hour speed limit?" Chase asked.

"No… let's say it's like instead giving a parking ticket or community service from high speed or by accidentally destroying public property the only punishment is been arrested to jail."

"That's a bit rough" Heatwave admits.

"Oh, and that not all. Instead of thanking my dad for saving the galaxy and all, they blame him for causing the war in the first place and everyone with him or whoever speaks for him is considered as an accomplice. WHO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!"

"Okay. We get it. Something is definitely wrong in there." Chief Burns calms her down.

"Well, then it's a good thing we stayed here." Heatwave pointed.

"So, this Steeljaw is someone who became Decepticon because of strict laws of Cybertron." Chase cleared.

"That's one way to put it," Elena answered. "By what he has gone through it seems he thinks Autobots simply do as told and ready even push down those in need. When he got free he wanted a place where all Decepticons could live in peace without any strict laws. Well, on that I understand him. But among those he chose to join his mission are those who deserve big kick on the tailpipe."

"That bad?" Chief Burns asked.

"Plus, Bee put Steeljaw on the top most wanted list. Because in desperate measures he even threat humans."

"How many times?" Heatwave asked. Elena closed tightly her eyes. Better speak out.

"About three times," she admits. "The first one was by setting loose trash cargo ship, second and third time was when he and his pack got into our base and threatened our friends to make Bee and team lose their weapons and when they tried to release other prisoners. Last time he put them into the soundproof glass, but his teammates have threatened them more than once. I believe that's why Bee dislikes him much."

"And since he is like a brother to you, you feel bad about it." Chief Burns guessed. "What about Optimus?"

"I'm not sure… before he left, he… saw me crying against him…"

"Against him?" Heatwave wondered.

"Elena, are you into this con?" Chief Burns asked.

Elena looks down while nods.

"Dad, she is in love with him." Cody cleared.

Chief, Heatwave, and Chase stayed quiet for a while now. On Chief face, you could tell he was progressing how to go with this. Heatwave and Chase, however, were confused.

"You… in love? With… that guy?" Heatwave asked.

"I know humans can express feelings, such as "love" for one another, but didn't know they can express it on bots." Chase pointed.

"I like to know two things…"

"He has confessed his feelings to her, dad" Cody explained.

"Okay, one thing. It's about your… robot form." Chief Burns cleared.

"Well, I have had some upgrades…" Elena confirms.

"What upgrades?" Heatwave asks.

In this Elena shows her cybertronian look.

"Noble…" Cody says.

"When this happened?" Chief Burns asked.

"When I was kidnapped," Elena tells. "Stars told I'll have it, but it came just then."

"Does your father knows?" Heatwave asked.

"Yes"

"Guys…" Boulder called before was surprised to see Elena in robot form. It was like when Cody got older once, but this was different.

"Boulder, we explain later." Chief Burns assured.

"You came for…?" Heatwave asked.

"The patient is recovering," Boulder informed.

Elena gets up. Cody runs ahead inside while Heatwave and Chase follow. Elena looks down on Chief Burns.

"Let's see, how things go now. But in my opinion, he will be in your responsibility."

"So…"

"If he hurts someone,..."

"I beat him."

"Not exactly what I meant but…." Chief Burns said before they all went back in.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSSS ^^**

**AN:** There. Like I said not much. But there will be on next Chapter. I have started a bit of it. I just hope I'll have more time to make it. But not during this month. I can promise any certain timeline because I'm not sure myself either. But till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Yes! It took me long to make this, because I was trying to figure out what would happen next. Plus other stuff have been going on in my life. Anyhow

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon as others arrived, Steeljaw was waking up. Elena ran quickly beside him, that she didn't mind surprised looks on others about her new look. Well, during that time Frankie has already returned home, so there were only Kane, Dani, and Blades.

Steeljaw opened slowly his optics and saw her.

"Elena…"

Elena smiled a bit while tears started to appear.

"What happening here?" Kane asked from his dad. Chief Burns just pat on his shoulder.

"Where am I?" Steeljaw asked.

"You're in Rescue training center on Earth."

"Earth?" Steeljaw looked confused. "What is that?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Steeljaw, that's not funny." Elena worries.

"I don't think he is laughing." Heatwave points out.

"Should we call Bumblebee?" Blades asks.

"Who's Bumblebee?"

Now Elena was getting worried. Did he lose his memory? "Boulder…"

Boulder didn't need the second opinion to prepare medical equipment to check. Luckily Steeljaw didn't put against it either. He was either still too tired protest or he knew he wasn't feeling well. It didn't take long before Gram and Boulder came to others with results in a separate room.

"His memory data is damaged." Gram explained.

"So, he lost his memory?" Dani asked.

"In a way, yes." Boulder started. "By what I managed to archive he remembers only from the beginning to the moment when was arrested for… causing rebellion against High Council?"

"Yeah. Elena told us that." Heatwave confirms.

"Was there a good reason for the rebellion?" Kane asked.

"I would have done it too at some point," Elena commented.

"That's yes," Cody confirms.

"So, he doesn't remember being on Earth before and facing Bumblebee and his team." Blades wonders.

"But how then he remembers Elena?" Dani asked.

"I wonder the same thing. At my count, when we first met was on Crown River Dam." Elena told.

"Why not ask him?" Kane suggested.

"You wanna ask, someone who has lost his memory, how he remembers Elena?" Heatwave asked. Yeah, that doesn't sound right.

"Look, how about I talk him and next day we see what to do then," Elena suggested.

"Alright. But for now, keep him in the academy, till then." Chief suggested. "If he shows improvement in his behavior we talk about more."

"And if he starts to remember?" Gram wonders.

"I'll try figure something," Elena said.

* * *

Elena takes a deep breath, before entering the room where Steeljaw was resting. She was still in her robot form. It was surprising to see him still on the berth. She would have expected him to run away by now.

She walks calmly to him sats down close to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I think I'm okay. Although I feel like someone has used me as mace and swing hard to hit something," he answered.

"You were in an escape pod which crash-landed," Elena explained.

"Escape pod? Why would I be…?" Steeljaw wondered, but as he tried to think an answer his head started to hurt. Elena rests her hand on his, in which their optics met.

"Boulder told us, you don't remember since you were arrested in Cybertron," she told.

"How you know I was arrested?"

"I had a chance to read your record. I also know, it was against High Council," she told.

Steeljaw looks down. He still can remember those times and they weren't good to remember. In fact, there haven't been many good memories of his youth.

Sensing his depression Elena leans on him for comfort, in which he accepted.

"So… is this "Earth" your home planet?" he asked to change the subject. Elena looks at him a bit confused. "I…have that you came from the different planet before you became Star Supreme," he explained, while there was a little bit of blush on his cheek. That's new.

"Yes," she answered smiling bit. "Back then Optimus Prime came here with his team to look for safe harbor. During that time they saved me and they took me in. After some time Optimus came like a father to me and before I realized I was chosen as Star Supreme long before we met."

Steeljaw simply watched and listen. To tell the truth, he had a chance to see her a couple of times, but she always looked so sad. This is the first time he sees her smile bit.

But to still

"What's a father?" he asked.

Elena looked confused before she starts to laugh. Since he doesn't remember, it's still funny that he asks such a thing.

However, her laugh stops when he pulls her close to him and embrace her.

"I never have seen you laugh. Thank the AllSpark," he said.

Elena was surprised by this. Maybe there is a chance he has had a crush on her before they in Crown river dam. If so, then that explains why he remembers her.

But then she looks up and sees everyone looking through the glass at them. Dani even had her phone with the camera. Rescue bots stood behind because they can zoom their optics. And by the look on their faces was hard to say what they were thinking. Blades looked like he might blush. Boulder and Chase were simply looking. Heatwave looked confused, probably because they couldn't hear what they were talking about. Elena showed them a mean look, telling that she gets for this. In this, Chief and Cody started to ask everyone to leave, before something unexpected happened.

Steeljaw had noticed others a little bit after Elena. He could sense Elena been angry with them, but something inside him wanted to give little tease to them. So, without any sound, he lifts Elena's chin with two claws and kisses her.

In this, everyone had different reactions. Kane moved away by the surprise with Gram who was blushing. Dani tried to take another picture, but she was too shocked to take one. Blades actually fainted. Boulder looked surprised while Chase looked the all the same. Heatwave looked like he could actually walk in and pull Elena away. Who knew he has father instinct. Chief wasn't much surprised, but that bold move was unexpected. Cody didn't seem to be surprised much, he and Frankie saw her with him in her mind.

As he broke the kiss, Elena was all red. Hard to say was either super mad or super blushing.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." he apologized. "This may sound weird, but I believe I might have dreamed of doing this to you."

"That you kiss me?"

"Is that how it's called? What is it for?"

Elena groaned for this and covered her annoyed face with her hands. This will be a long day.

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** Well, I liked how it ended. Steeljaw may have lost his memory, but he knows to be sneaky. But when did he first saw Elena and started to have a crush? Find out in next Chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ** Hi guys. Sorry, it took so long to make this. It just that it's hard to decide what happens next while I try continue other stories. But if you were worried if I have been sick by the virus, I haven't. My family and I are safe and sound. So, now that that's out of the chest. Enjoy

**Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

The next morning as Steeljaw has recovered enough, Chief Burns came to talk with him. Steeljaw was so close to asking the same question he did when he saw Russell(which he didn't remember), but as he saw Elena appear also in her human form, he soon figured that this must be local life form on this planet. After a quick introduction, Chief Burns went straight to business.

"What you plan to do to me?" Steeljaw asked. Elena could sense he still didn't trust anyone. Well, she could understand about Cybertron's, but considering that he even took over Decepticon Isle, it didn't seem matter if is Con or Bot.

"That is what we going to talk about. Since I'm police chief and I know you're from Cybertron fugitive, I normally arrest you."

"But…?"

"But by what Elena told us, Cybertron seems to have different laws then we do," Chief told. "So, here's how we do. You tell us what happened and then we see what do."

"How I know I won't be locked up like back in Cybertron?" Steeljaw asked.

"That depends did you cause any damage in this 'Rebellion' of yours," Chase told. "Usually causing rebellion gets either community service, probation, or pay the penalty. Unless there has been a danger to civils, then it's the prison."

"And what if lie?"

"We can always check the truth through your memories," Elena told.

Steeljaw sighs. She has the point. They already check how much he remembers and they can do it again. Plus, as a Star in the room, there's no point to lie. Also, this chief has been polite so far. Unlike in Cybetron. There didn't seem to matter to those tinheads if there was Star or not. Might as well try if this works better.

"Where do you want me to start?" Steeljaw asked.

"Let's start with the reason for the rebellion. Why you started?" Chief Burns asked.

"Because those laws of Cybertron started to become too strict."

"Care to tell more exactly," Chase asked as he took human size notebook and little pen.

"I was trying to get into Kaon's University. My specialty was Subsonic, which I studied in my free time, but I also was into building different things. Mostly to my little sister or my brother. He and I wanted to get good jobs to look after ourselves. But as I studied for exams, I started to notice the difference. Just littering in a public area and they send to prison."

"That is strict." Chief pointed out.

"At first I thought they go away as soon as possible, but then there was news of Star Supreme leaving the high Council. I wasn't sure why, but I started to suspect why. After that, came new speed limits, no transforming at certain areas, the only broadcasts would be the news or High Council declarations. Prizes getting high. Cops act more like soldiers and mistreated those with less rank. At that time my brother tried to speak sense, but it cost his job. He just became cadet back then. He still tried to find a way to do his job, then he went missing. Nobody didn't care. Next thing I know I was kicked out of University, because of that. And that was the last straw."

"Interesting… is he still missing?" Chase asked.

"As far I can remember… yes," Steeljaw said, sounding bit with sarcasm.

"Was that why you started Rebellion?"

"Yes," Steeljaw sighs. "The plan was to get inside High Council Chambers and demand Star Supreme back in charge. The subsonics were meant to keep guards out. And we were so close until I was betrayed."

This surprised Elena. He never told that.

"By greed, he revealed our plan to High Council and we all were arrested. And that when saw the truth. Even if there was a Star they give no chance to speak out. And I was sent to prisonship."

There was a deep silence in the room. Either they were progressing what have heard or are out of words. By the look on their faces probably both.

"And I thought all was good when the war of Cybertron was over." Heatwave said on the doorway, breaking the silence.

"So… What I win?" Steeljaw asked sarcastically.

"I think I between Community service and Probation," Chase told.

"Meaning…?"

"Community service means you have to work for the government or in this case, I would say to them," Elena explained and points Chief and two Rescue Bots. "It's like getting a job, instead of going to jail."

"Probation, however, is a bit different. You may walk freely, but you have to follow certain rules and come to meetings with your parole officer." Chief explained.

"What if I break those rules?"

"Then it's back to prison. Same goes with community service."

"Heatwave!"

"No, he has a point. It's either up or down, as you humans would say." Chase confirms.

"You mean I either work for you guys or get locked up"

"That or pay penalty, but I don't think you have such amount of… What's the currency in Cybertron?" Chief asked.

"Shanixs. I still don't know how much it is on Earth's. But yeah, I bet those jerks in High Council would demand a huge amount of shanixs to pay if there is such a rule." Elena told.

"Okay, okay. I get it. What's it gonna be? Work or been grounded?" Steeljaw asked annoyedly.

"Well, I'm not sure to put you into a rescue mission." Heatwave said. "No offense, but I already got that through with Blurr. And that was before we made this Academy."

"Well, you don't seem to have other students here." Steeljaw points up.

"There have been some issues with a mad scientist," Elena explained.

"You know… this gives me an idea." Chief said. "Since you don't know anything about this planet…"

"Yes"

"And by our laws, you should be either in probation or do community service to us."

"Hold on, Chief. Are you saying…?" Heatwave asked.

"We have a new recruit." Chase realizes.

"Hold on! No way I plan to become some cop or firefighter…" Steeljaw protest

"This is a Rescue Academy. Not police or firefighter Academy." Heatwave confirms.

"Besides, this is in way school to any cybertronians who plan to stay on Earth. While you're here, you learn also all about Earth and humans."

"And if you want, you can simply have a simple class about that. Either way, if things go well, you even get to go outside to Griffing Rock. If you promise to behave." Chief clears.

Steeljaw remained silent as he looked on two Rescue Bots and one human. Is this a setup? No, it doesn't sound like it. What they offer makes sense and unlike in Cybertron, they are willing to give second chance. But still, something inside him yelled not to trust and backstab before they do it first. But then he looked on Elena. The way she looked on those three showed that she likes the idea. Is this, something she would have suggested if she would have been in charge of Cybertron? It surely sounds fair. And he...

Steeljaw sighs. "Okay, I do it. But only to learn about this planet. At least I can in a way continue my studies."

In this Elena cheers before hugs Steeljaw's arm and goes hug Rescue Bots and Chief.

"Tomorrow I show you around. But right now, I inform you that most f humans don't know our existence, so it will be best if you inside the Academy area." Heatwave explained.

"Fine," he said before he looked on Elena. As she was smiling, deep inside he told himself.

_"This is for her… just like in the start."_

* * *

**REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

**AN:** There. I hope you liked it. I already have first part of next Chapter, but I try continue other stories too, so I hope you understand. Now stay safe and healhty.


End file.
